shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
The Flash
at at }} The Flash is a television series based on the DC Comics of the same name. Canon Until recently, 25 year-old Barry Allen (Grant Gustin) lived a normal life as a perpetually tardy C.S.I. in the Central City Police department. He was secretly in love with his best friend, Iris West (Candice Patton), daughter of Barry’s surrogate father, Detective Joe West (Jesse L. Martin). Joe adopted Barry fourteen years ago after Barry’s mother was murdered and Barry’s father, Henry Allen, received a life sentence for the crime – though Barry always maintained that a mysterious “Man in Yellow” was responsible. Then the S.T.A.R. Labs Particle Accelerator exploded, creating a dark matter lightning storm that struck Barry, bestowing him with super-speed and making him the fastest man alive. But Barry wasn’t the only person who was given extraordinary abilities that night. The dark matter also created meta-humans, many of whom have wreaked havoc with their powers on the city. With the help of his new scientist friends at S.T.A.R Labs, Caitlin Snow (Danielle Panabaker), Cisco Ramon (Carlos Valdes), and Dr. Harrison Wells (Tom Cavanaugh), Barry began a journey as The Flash to protect the people of Central City from these powerful new threats. Starring :Grant Gustin as Barry Allen The Flash :Danielle Panabaker as Caitlin Snow Killer Frost :Carlos Valdes as Cisco Ramon Vibe :Tom Cavanaugh as Harry Wells/'Harrison Wells'/'Eobard Thawne'/'HR Wells' :Jesse L. Martin as Joe West :Keiynan Lonsdale as Wally West Kid Flash :Candice Patton as Iris West Recurring cast :Violett Beane as Jesse Wells Jessie Quick :John Wesley Shipp as Henry Allen/'Jay Garrick (Earth-3)' :Robbie Amell as Ronnie Raymond :Rick Cosnett as Eddie Thawne :Jessica Camacho as Gypsy :Shantel VanSanten as Patty Spivot :Malese Jow as Linda Park :Tom Felton as Julian Desmond :Andy Mientus as Hartley Rathaway Pied Piper :Teddy Sears as Zoom Ships :For more ships containing these characters, see Arrow, DC's Legends of Tomorrow and Supergirl. The ships listed below are between characters who have interacted on The Flash. Some of the characters listed below may not have been seen together on this show, but instead have been seen together on other Arrowverse shows. Femslash :Caitlicity — the ship between Caitlin Snow and Felicity Smoak :HawkWest - the ship between Iris West and Kendra Saunders :ParkWest - the ship between Linda Park and Iris West :Snowgirl — the ship between Caitlin Snow and Kara Zor-El :SnowGold - the ship between Caitlin Snow and Lisa Snart :Snowest - the ship between Caitlin Snow and Iris West :Superwatch — the ship between Kara Zor-El and Felicity Smoak Slash :Arrovibe — the ship between Cisco Ramon and Oliver Queen :Atomic Vibe – the ship between Cisco Ramon and Ray Palmer :Barrisco – the ship between Barry Allen and Cisco Ramon :Barrulian - the ship between Barry Allen and Julian Desmond :Captain Piper - the ship between Hartley Rathaway and Leonard Snart :ColdFlash – the ship between Barry Allen and Leonard Snart :Coldwave – the ship between Mick Rory and Leonard Snart :Disco – the ship between Cisco Ramon and John Diggle :Eddisco - the ship between Eddie Thawne and Cisco Ramon :Firewest – the ship between Martin Stein and Joe West :Flarrow – the ship between Barry Allen and Oliver Queen :Flashwave - the ship between Barry Allen and Mick Rory :Flarry — the ship between Harry Wells and Barry Allen :Flawne – the ship between Eddie Thawne and Barry Allen :Harrisco – the ship between Cisco Ramon and Harry Wells :Hartmon — the ship between Hartley Rathaway and Cisco Ramon :Kidstorm - the ship between Wally West and Jefferson Jackson :Rosingh – the ship between David Singh and Rob :Vibestorm – the ship between Cisco Ramon and Ronnie Raymond Het :Balinda — the ship between Barry Allen and Linda Park :Barricity — the ship between Barry Allen and Felicity Smoak :CanaryFlash - the ship between Barry Allen and Sara Lance :Canary Vibe — the ship between Cisco Ramon and Sara Lance :Cold Frost - the ship between Leonard Snart and Caitlin Snow :Goldenvibe — the ship between Cisco Ramon and Lisa Snart :Hawkmates — the ship between Kendra Saunders and Carter Hall :Hawkvibe — the ship between Cisco Ramon and Kendra Saunders :KidQuick — the ship between Jessie Wells and Wally West :Killerwave - the ship between Caitlin Snow and Mick Rory :Laurisco — the ship between Cisco Ramon and Laurel Lance :Laurry - the ship between Laurel Lance and Barry Allen :MultiVibe — the ship between Cynthia and Cisco Ramon :Olicity — the ship between Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen :Quest — the ship between Iris West and Oliver Queen :QuickFlash - the ship between Jesse Wells and Barry Allen :SmoakAtom — the ship between Felicity Smoak and Ray Palmer :Snowbarry — the ship between Barry Allen and Caitlin Snow :Snowbert - the ship between Caitlin Snow and Julian Desmond :Snowells – the ship between Harry Wells and Caitlin Snow :SnowJax - the ship between Caitlin Snow and Jefferson Jackson :SnowJay - the ship between Caitlin Snow and Jay Garrick :Snowpalm – the ship between Caitlin Snow and Ray Palmer :SnowStorm – the ship between Caitlin Snow and Ronnie Raymond :SnowThawne - the ship between Caitlin Snow and Eddie Thawne :Snow Vibe — the ship between Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon :Speedy Flash — the ship between Thea Queen and Barry Allen :Splash — the ship between Patty Spivot and Barry Allen :Superatom – the ship between Ray Palmer and Kara Zor-El :Superarrow – the ship between Oliver Queen and Kara Zor-El :SuperFlash – the ship between Kara Zor-El and Barry Allen :Westallen – the ship between Barry Allen and Iris West :Westhawne – the ship between Iris West and Eddie Thawne :Weston – the ship between Joe West and Cecile Horton :WestVibe – the ship between Iris West and Cisco Ramon Threesome :Coldflashwave - the ship between Leonard Snart, Barry Allen, and Mick Rory Friendship :KillerVibe - the ship between Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon Fandom AO3 : FANFICTION :Flash :The Flash Fanfic :Flash Fics en Español FORUMS :The Flash Fanforum TUMBLR : : : : WIKIS : Category:The Flash (CW)